


Dreams Of Another Life

by Roses_Darker_Flowers (Enby_In_Fandom)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Dreams, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_In_Fandom/pseuds/Roses_Darker_Flowers
Summary: Sometimes, Dean will dream of other worlds; other lives, happier lives lived. Sometimes, he will dare to dream.





	Dreams Of Another Life

Dean dreams of the perfect life — dreams of his mom and dad happy and alive, of little Sammy growing up to go to college, tall and smart, even though Dean would always see him as the six-month-old baby he'd carried out of the burning house.

He dreams of there being no demons, or Lucifer. No apocalypse, and no grand plan.

Dean dreams of having gone to church every Sunday morning, all dressed up, listening to sermons about salvation and Heaven and Hell, about demons and angels, and how maybe he'd never really have believed in them. He dreams of his mom tucking him in with a kiss to his forehead when he's sick, whispering that 'angels are watching over him.'

Dean dreams of dating a girl whe he hits high school, someone his mother approved of. He dreams of marrying this mystery girl, who has no name. He dreams of Sam congratulating him, giving him a hug and patting his back.

He dreams of having two kids and a wife to come home to after a bad day at the office.

Dean wakes up from these dreams with tears on his cheeks, and he always writes them down in a journal he bought just for this. On this inside cover, he writes four simple words, that ring true with a startling clarity that he takes a slight comfort in:

"Dreams Of Another Life."

Dean is glad that in another world he's happy, but he can't help but wish that he could feel at least a fraction of that happiness in this world.


End file.
